Fire&Ice
by JamieBrooks95
Summary: Ginny is unhappy with her family. She walks cautiously behind enemy lines where she finds a passion she never knew existed, for the boy who had everything she ever dreamed of. One fateful night and an unplanned occurance will soon change her life forever.
1. Departure

**This is my newest Draco/Ginny fic Fire&Ice. Ginny goes dark instead of Draco going light in this fic. Thought it might be an interesting change.**

**Fire&Ice  
Chapter 1  
Departure**

GPOV

It was chaos.

Death Eaters appearing all around on what was supposed to be a happy day for my family. I tore my wand out of its hiding place as I had stored it in my dress just incase, and started shooting hexs and curse at the masked people.

They dodged my feeble magic easily and kept on attacking the people I cared for. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron apperate away to start whatever mission Dumbldore had set for them before his untimely death in the spring.

I turned my attention back to the battle just in time duck under and miss an off target stream of red light heading my way. I hid behind an upturned table putting my hand outside every so often to send a few curses flying at the the cloaked figures.

A pale freckled hand reached out and grabbed me then. I turned startled but saw the face of Charlie. I got to my feet and ran with him to the shelter of my home.

"Stay here Ginny. You need to keep yourself hidden. I will be back soon." He said to me after pushing me through the open door of the Burrow.

I nodded my head and he slammed the door running back off into the destruction waiting just outside.

I watched as my family and friends faught off the Death Eaters, being able to do nothing to help made me feel more than alittle useless. I wanted to help. I wanted to fight, but Charlie told me to stay here, so here I stayed.

The battle did not last long after the Death Eaters had found their target was not there. One was hit directly with a jet of green light, and they all started to disappear.

I watched as the hooded and masked men disapperated into thin air, then ran out into the yard.

I ran to the twins first. They were back to back, wands still at the ready as if the Death Eaters would return at any second.

I looked around at the place that used to be for my brothers wedding and saw that the place was torn to pieces.

There were few bodies lying on the ground, I could not tell if they were merely stunned or worse. I scanned the grounds for flaming red hair. My dad was helping my mother out of some rubble that must have fallen at sometime during the battle. Other than a few cuts and scrapes they seemed fine. Scanning the grounds again I found Charlie bringing stunned victims back into a state of awareness and found my brother Bill holding a crying Fleur. She seemed unscathed but was shaking violently. I surpassed this off as shock.

I turned again to the twins behind me, they had no lowered their wands and were seeming to be taking in their surroundings.

Just before all this happened a patronus had came saying that the Minister of Magic was dead. No where would be safe. A Death Eater would no doubt be taking the space, and Dumbldore was dead, leaving Hogwarts unprotected.

We had finished cleaning the yard, and identifying the departed, making sure the proper family got the bodies. Luckily there were not many families to find.

The Burrow was silent the rest of the day. Some of us sat in the living room with our heads down deep in thought. Others were taking refugee in their rooms not speaking to anyone.

At 11 o'clock I left the silent living room and headed upstairs to bed.

I had nightmares of the jets of green light slamming into the faceless bodies of my families friends and I awoke in a cold sweat early the next morning.

I walked down the corridor and went to take a hot shower to calm my nerves.

By the time the water had grown cold most of the other Weasleys had awoken and were bustling around the house. I walked back to my room in my towel, hair leaving wet drops on the floor. I closed my door behind me and walked over to my closet. I pulled on a white, knit jumper and some knee length, black jogging pants. I rung my hair out onto the towel now strewn at my feet and pulled a brush threw it quickly before heading downstairs, following the smell of breakfast my mother was cooking.

When I entered the already bustling kitchen my mother was just laying sausages, bacon, eggs (of different sorts), hashbrowns and many other breakfast items onto the table.

The faces around the table still looked sullen and no one spoke throughout the breakfast. I stared across the table to the 3 empty seats that usually held Ron, Harry, and Hermione. It felt off without them there. Ron was the youngest before me, Harry, I loved him dearly, and wanted nothing more for than him to return, and Hermione was always there for me when I needed a girl to talk to.

Losing my appetite to the lonely feeling that only now sunk in; I filled my plate and left the room, not entending to eat what I had taken. No one looked up at my departure and I toke that as an okay to go.

I walked slowly up 3 sets of stairs till I came to my bedroom door and shoved it open. Closing it behind me, I sat on my bed and pick absently at the scrammbled eggs I had laid on my plate. The momeories of them weren't strong in here for I had only spent few occasions with them in my chambers.

I spent the entire day in my room till my mother finally called me down for dinner.

I sat down again across from the 3 empty chairs but could not bring myself to look up at them until my father called my name from down the table.

"Ginny dear. Me and your mother have been thinking that we don't want you going back to Hogwarts this year. With Dumbldore gone it wont be safe." He stated this as though he was telling me my aunt was coming for a visit, plain and final.

"I have to go back, I can't become a year behind."

"Ginny," My mother spoke up from the other end. I turned to face her instead. "You could get in trouble there. We don't know what kind of school it will be running as with your only means of protection dead. And the Minister is dead, who know who will get put in charge."

"NO!" I was angry now. "I want to help. I want to help fight in this war. I can't do that stuck here. My friends are at school, I can't just not go!"

"Ginny."

"No, I'm going, I need to do something!"

"As long as you live under this roof, you will not be going back to Hogwarts. Not until we know it's safe for you."

"Then I'm leaving, I will find someone who will let me fight this war." and with that I pushed myself back off the table and bolted up the stairs locking my door behind me.

I packed as many things into my trunk as possibleand shrunk it, not caring about the trace. I shoved my wand into my back pocket, grabbed my broom stick from the corner of my room, swong my leg over it, without a look back at my childhood home and flew out my window. Leaving my family behind.

Once I was out of the protective barriers of the Burrow I flew to the ground and started walking towards the forest that surrounded a great area of the place I lived in. It would be alot less likely for anyone to find me here then if I was flying.

I don't know how long I walked for until I finally laid down to rest. The moon was at full height in the sky and it made my pale skin glow blue. I looked up at the clouded sky and fell asleep.

The sun light creeping through the branches of the trees woke me the next morning. I was dazed, and couldn't remember why I was lying on the forest floor.

I heard dead leaves rustle somewhere in the near distance, and last nights actions flooded into my head.

I had ran I away.

I was furious with my family and I did not want to go back.

Another rustle close by brought me back to where I was.

I reached for my wand, making my own rustling at the movement.

As the supposed foot steps grew closer I became anxious. What if it wasn't someone from my family. I don't know how far I had made it from the burrow. I could have been walking in circles in the dark and not even of noticed.

The rustles came to a halt just behind the tree that was protecting me. I clenched my wand tighter in my hand as they started again around the tree.

This man did not have the red hair and freckles, and was most definatly not someone I knew.

"Hello lovely. What might you be doing out in the forest. These are dark times, don't want to be getting yourself in trouble." he smiled with crooked and yellew teeth.

So he was a wizard.

More rustling close by caught my attention and I tore my face from the mans gaze looking around. More men were emerging from bushes near me.

The yellow toothed man spoke again. "Grab her boys. We are taking her to the Ministry."

It sunk in then, these men were snatchers.

"Wait, please." I said when one of the men grabbed me roughly by the arm pulling me to my feet.

"What?" he asked, annoyance set in his tone.

A plan set in my mind then. The best way to get back at my family.

"I don't want to go to the ministry," I toke a deep breath. "take me to the Dark Lord." They looked at me perplexed and I had to guess where he might be. "Take me to the Malfoy Manor."

**Well hope you liked it :). Review please - xox Jamie**


	2. Guests

**Hey sorry for the wait. I'm in exam mode at school and I'm so stressed right now. But I tried to get this out so don't hate me if its short and sucky. I got alot of good reviews on chapter 1 so I'm happy :).**

**Fire&Ice  
Chapter 2  
Guests**

GPOV

_"Take me to the Malfoy Manor."_

I was beginning to regret my words but I couldn't take them back now. The 3 men were looking at me with a dangerous gleam in their eye. I gulped hoping it not to be noticeable.

"Very well love," said the first man who entered my clearing, obviously the leader of the group. "We'll take you to the Manor, but as I'm sure you must know, You will have to pledge your aligence, or it would be plausable that you will be killed."

I looked up at the man, tears threatening my eyes but I held them back, knowing that this was the way I could fight the battle, on the wrong side or not. "Take me there, I wish to go."

"As you wish darling."

He grabbed me roughly by the arm and we disapperated.

Few seconds later I touched down on the cement, looking up at a large, black, gated building. I toke in my surroundings quickly before I was being pulled vigourously by my wrist towards the front gate.

The man pushed a button and I could hear 2 loud cracks behind me, only guessing that they were the 2 other men from the clearing.

A voice seemed to have sounded from no where.

"Who is it? What do you want?" The voice was high pitched and cackly, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Scabior, Mrs. Lestrange. I have a young witch hear willing to pledge herself to the Dark Lord." the man holding my arm awnsered.

"Who is she?"

The man shook me roughly to awnser.

"G-G-Ginny W-Weasley." I stammered out.

The voice of Bellatrix laughed in an almost evil way.

"Weasley you say! Bring her in." Her voice died away and the high metal gates clanged to life and opened slowly.

"Go girl," he said pushing me forward. I stumbled slightly but walked towards the large Manor.

When I reached the front door Bellatrix was standing there waiting.

Her cackling laugh sounded again as she toke in my apperance. Noting the long red hair. "It is a Weasley, freakles, red hair and all." She laughed again. "Never thought I'd see the day a Weasley came knocking. Come in girl."

I complied as she turned to the men who brought me here. "You may leave now, your services are not needed." The men looked taken aback but bowed as she slammed the door in their faces.

She turned to look at me again. "If only your blood traitor family could see you here!" the woman seemed delighted by my arrival. "Well, lets go to the parlour, I'm sure Lucius and Narcissa would love to see their new guest."

Not trusting my voice I just nodded. The woman pushed passed me and I turned to follow.

The house seemed larger from the inside, it toke a few minutes before the wild woman in front of me pushed open a set of double doors and I saw the white blonde hair of the 2 Malfoy seniors.

Lucius Malfoy mearly gapped as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I stood uncomfortably at their scrutinizing gaze until Bellatrix spoke again.

"Look who cam to visit Cissy, A Weasley states she wants to join the ranks of the Dark Lord!"

Narcissa Malfoy tore her gaze from me to her sister, than back to me. "Is this true?" she asked me.

I mearly nodded my head.

"You will speak when spoken to." She said.

I looked into the gaze of the older woman. "Yes, I wish to join the Dark Lord." My voice did not falter as I was afraid it would, but stayed steady as I turned to look at the peircing gaze of her husband. He was still openly gapping at me , but I ignored it.

Bellatrix was openly overjoyed by the news, most likely wanting to shove this in the face of my family.

"You know my son, Draco?"

"Yes."

"Bella, take young Miss. Weasley to my sons quaters, I wish him to have a word with her while we call the Dark Lord."

'Why did she want me to see Draco?' I asked myself.

Bellatrix looked as confused by the request as I did, but complied hustling me out of the room and up a large stair case.

DPOV

I was loungeing in my bedroom on the green and silver sheets of my four-poster bed with the company of my 2 best mates, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini.

We were laughing about a joke Blaise was going on about when my Aunt knocked on the door.

"Draco, you have a visitor." she said.

"Who the hell is it?" I was alittle confused because no one ever came to see me except for Blaise and Theodore, but since they were sitting in front of me at this very moment, I had no idea.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I looked at my 2 friends, Theodore raised a curious eyebrow but Blaise just looked amused. "Just come to the door Draco." She said agitated.

I huffed and swung my legs off the bed and in 3 long strides, made it to the door way. I opened the doors roughly and looked into the smirking face of my Aunt.

"Well?" I asked.

She pulled a short, slender girl into my view. She had pale skin that was highly freckled, and long, flaming red hair. I only knew a handful of people with that flaming hair, none of them very pleasent in my books. And none that would willingly come visit me.

"Weasley!"

If the shock wasn't evident on my face, she wouldn't have seen it. She was looking at her feet, seeming very much out of her element.

I raised an eyebrow to my aunt and she mearly said that my mother had instructed her to bring her here.

She shoved the small girl into the treshold and walked away without a second look. A smirk played on my face.

I grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her out of the doorway to face my friends, kicking the door closed. "Look boys" I said. "My mother sent us a play thing."

They laughed and the girl looked up. "I'm not here to be your_ 'play thing'_ Malfoy." She spat.

"Well then what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" I asked mockingly.

"I came to join your side." She hissed.

Confusion evident on my face, I turned to face my friends. Our faces were all the same mask of confusion.

"What do you mean Weaslette?" asked Blaise. I turned to hear her awnser.

"I mean, that these 3 idiots found me in the woods after I had ran from my house, and I asked them to bring me here." He voice sounded regretful but she continued. "Your mother told your aunt to bring me here while they called the Dark Lord."

A smirk enclosed on my face. "Well then, welcome Weaslette."

I saw her look down at the tight grip I was holding on her arm. "Let go of me Malfoy." Her voice was stern and I complied pushing her with my grasp further into the room, and releasing her only when she was standing directly in front of my friends.

Blaise stood up in front of her smiling in a way that could only be explained as seductive. I laughed inturnally.

"Hello there love." He said stroking her cheek. He always liked to play first.

The ginger haired girl lifted her hand and smacked his away.

"Don't touch me" she growled.

"Common love, I was only trying to be kind." He grabbed her by the wrist.

She looked down to where his hand inclosed around her small arm.

She looked to him again with malice in her eyes, and slapped him hard across the face. "I said, Don't. Touch. Me." she snarled.

Theodore and I laughed at the exchange while Blaise rubbed his cheek indifferently, sitting back down on the bed. "Very well then, I don't like it when my toys fight back anyway."

She grimaced.

A soft knock sounded on the door and the voice of my mother rang through. "The Dark Lord is here, come downstairs."

I opened the door and nodded to my mother, I turned to look at the girl behind me, motioning for her to leave, Blaise hissed as she walked away.

After the girl was in the hall my mother looked to me. "He wants you 3 to come as well."

Blaise, Theodore and I looked at eachother, never had we all been summoned at random. My 2 friends removed themselves from my bed, and walked out the door, I followed closely behind them and closed my door tightly behind me.

**Okay hoped you liked it. I think its kinda long, but I really don't know... Anyway, Review :)**

**-xox Jamie**


	3. Welcome To The Death Eaters

**I'm so sorry about the wait, I truely am... but until recently I've been busy almost every night of the week, and I get piled with English homework so that takes alot of my time for writing. But I was at my cabin this past weekend with nothing to do so I got stuff done.**

**Fire&Ice  
Chapter 3  
Welcome to the Death Eaters**

DPOV

_'Blaise, Theodore and I looked at eachother, never had we all been summoned at random. My 2 friends removed themselves from my bed, and walked out the door, I followed closely behind them and closed my door tightly behind me_._'_

I followed close behind my 2 bestfriends, the Weasley girl, and my mother through the winding, dark hallways of the Manor.

Along the long walk I was thinking about the girl. She is the youngest child out the biggest blood traitor family in wizarding England. What could she be doing here? Was she playing at something for the order? What will the Dark Lord do to her if she is lying about her intentions?

Well obviously I knew the awnser to the last question. She would be dead before she could think about drawing her wand.

The girl was shaking slightly I noticed. I decided then that I would lie for her if need be.

By this time we had made it to the parlour door. My mother opened the door and the red-headed girl walked in. Blaise, Theodore and I made to follow but my mother closed the door.

"He wants to speak to the girl first. He will call for you when he wants to speak to you as well." I nodded to her and she left swiftly. Long, ice blonde hair swaying behind her.

GPOV

I walked into the room Narcissa Malfoy brought me to with my head held high, trying to look confident.

Voldemort was sitting at the end of a long table watching me apprehensivly. He had his wand in his hands and was twirling it about, inspecting it carefully.

"Ginny Weasley." His voice sounded snake like, and I cringed internally at the sound. "It has been a long time."

I didn't trust my voice to reply so I just nodded.

"5 years?"

I nodded again.

He pushed off from the table and walked towards me. I kept my face impassive though I wanted to scream and run out the door.

He walked behind me and hissed in my ear. "You've grown up beautifuly."

I didn't move.

"What brings you here girl?"

I cleared my trought. "I came to join you."

He glided into my view again. I held my breath.

"But how do I know you intentions are true? I will find out if your lying dear Ginerva."

I felt him push into my mind and I brought the fight with my family to the front of my mind. He saw me leaving. Then the run in with the snatchers. I thought hard on how I wanted to fight, and how I would find away to fight in the war even if it was against my family. I wanted to get back at my family.

I felt him pull out, and the pressure on my head lifted.

He looked into my eyes and found no hint of a lie.

"Okay young Ginerva. I have one last test for you." The smile on his face grew. I braced myself. "_Crucio!_"

I fell to the floor in pain. I would not let him get the pleasure of hearing me scream. I writhed on the floor, and when I couldn't help it anymore, I let out a short scream.

He released the spell as I lay panting on the floor. I pushed myself up into a sitting position leaning on my arms and I looked at him. His smile was still there and I sensed something coming.

"Malfoy, Nott, Zabini! You may join us."

I turned to look at the door and the 3 Slytherin boys came into view.

DPOV

We were waiting outside about 5 minutes in silence only exchanging a few words with eachother.

A short scream broke the silence and we looked at the door and then to eachother.

A snake like voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Malfoy, Nott, Zabini! You may join us."

I looked at my 2 friends one more time and Theo pushed the door open.

I saw the girl panting on the floor, watching us. I looked at her and then to my master.

"Hello gentlemen." The 3 of us nodded at him. "It seems we have a young lady here willing to join us. You know this girl from school, correct?"

"Yes. Shes in Gryffindor. 6th year." Blaise awnsered. She watched us as he spoke.

I chanced a glance at the girl on the floor. Grey met brown for a short second before I looked back to the Dark Lord.

"Malfoy." I met his glance. "Do you think the girl can be trusted?"

I looked again to the red-headed girl on the floor. Her eyes pleaded with mine. I kept my face neutral and looked back into the red eyes of my master.

"The girl is not like the rest of her family. From what I've seen of her at school, she is different than the rest of them." I looked back to the girl on the floor. She looked shocked. I looked back to the Dark Lord. "If she says this is what she wants, I would believe it to be true. The girl definatly speaks her mind."

I looked to the 2 boys beside me and they looked at me then back to Voldemort and nodded.

"Very well." He looked to the girl on the floor. "I put the girl under your care. You can take care of her, teach her, train her." I looked to her and she was looking at her hands.

Voldemort followed my gaze.

"Come here girl. We have one more thing to take care of."

She looked back up from the ground, glanced in my direction, and then to the Dark Lord.

She pushed herself up off the ground and walked towards him with confidence.

"Pull back your sleeve."

She looked terrified, but complied quickly. She showed her white, freackled forearm to the Dark Lord and he pressed his wand to her skin.

A black skull and snake started to appear on her arm and she let out a whimper from the pain I knew it caused. I felt my Dark Mark burn slightly as hers grew darker on her skin. My friends arms twitched in response to the feeling. Now all the Death Eaters knew. Someone new had joined our ranks.

The Dark Lord released her arm. "We are done here." He turned away. "Take the girl, send Narcissa and Lucius to me. "

My 2 friends left ahead of me. The girl followed behind them. My mother and father were waiting just a few paces from the door and I went to speak to them. Blaise, Theo, and Ginny continued on.

"Mother, father. He wants to speak with you." My mother hugged me, and my father nodded. I turned to walk away and my parents went to enter the room we just left.

I walked through the halls of the Manor back to my bedroom where I knew my friends would have lead the girl. I turned the corner to the hall of my bedroom.

My friends were nowhere insight but there was a small red-headed girl sitting on the floor, curled in a ball with her head in her lap.

"You can't let people see you cry here." her head shot up at once and she looked at me in the eye and wiped her face looking confused. "Crying is a sign of weakness. You're a Death Eater now. You can't be weak. If you show remorse, they'll kill you, and they'll kill me to because i vouched for you." I was crouched beside the girl when I had finished speaking an she was looking at me curiously.

I stood up and put my hand out for her. She was slow to grab it but when she did I felt an electric shock jolt through my veins. I shoke the feeling off and pulled the girl to her feet.

She looked at me embarassed. "Thanks Malfoy." Her face flushed when she said it.

"No problem Weasley." I laughed at her embarassment. She wiped her last reminents of tears off her face and looked at me seriously.

"Why did you vouch for me back there anyway?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at the girl confused.

"What you said to the Dark Lord. Why did you help me?"

"I told him the truth. You are different from your family. And even if I don't think you were being entirely truthful about wanting to be here. He would of killed you if I said differently."

"Well, thanks for that. I guess I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it."

I looked at the girl carefully for the first time. She was pretty, that I was sure. Her hair wasn't the same hidious orangy colour like her brothers. It was a deep crimson.

She looked at me confused and then I realised I was staring. I smirked at the girl and walked towards the door that lead to my chambers. I opened widely for the girl and motioned for her to go ahead. She blushed a deep red but complied. I laughed internally at the girls embarassment and closed the door behind me.

It wouldn't be so bad having to train this girl.

**(I did have the next chapter done to, but then I decided I want 1 more in between them. So You should have another 2 chapters within the week.) - xox Jamie**


	4. Learning New Things

**Well. If you read my last chapter you know I was at my cabin this weekend with nothing to do. That, paired with the fact the I haven't wrote you anything in like 4 months, I decided to get 2 chapters done. And I've been thinking about this story, and I've decided Ginny is gonna soon become completly OOC. Hope you dont mind. And this chapter is rated M. Nothing to graphic but sexual themes.**

**Fire&Ice  
Chapter 4  
Learning New Things**

_'It wouldn't be so bad having to train this girl.'_

(1 week later)

GPOV

I had to learn things quickly hear. Zabini and Nott didn't come around much this week since Malfoy had been training me.

I realized he is alot nicer to me in his own home then he ever was at school. There is more to Draco Malfoy than meets the eye.

He taught me how to use the unforgivable curses on house elves. He said they were easily disposable. I felt my upbringing leaving me throughout this week. I was doing everything I would have used to think as bad. Everything my parents taught me was wrong. I could fell myself maturing everyday I spent at the Manor.

He told me about dark magic and I listened. I even practiced on my own at night. It was really alot more fun then normal magic. He showed me some of the dark objects around his home (with his fathers permission of coarse).

He taught me the rules about being a Death Eater. There really were only a few. Most important ones of all, 1. Don't cross the Dark Lord, you will be killed. 2. Never touch the Dark Mark for anything other than the highest importance, you will be punished, and 3. Harry Potter was Voldemorts to kill, and Voldemorts only.

I was dinnertime a week after I had arrived that I recieved the first news of my family or the outside world.

Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy, Bellatrix, Draco and I were eating dinner in the large dinning room of the Malfoy Manor.

"So Ginerva. Your blood-traitor parents and family don't know about your little switch in sides, do they darling." Lucius Malfoy adressed me directly for the first time this week. The smirk on his face told me that nothing good could come of this.

I looked up into the cold glare of the man. "No. No they don't. And I don't think that the information is relevent to them really."

He smirked at me. "I thought not. I ran into that retched man you call a father at work today. Worried sick about your where abouts."

My entire body stiffened and my jaw clenched as I looked into the icy stare of the man I was raised to hate.

"Don't worry darling." He drawled. "I told him you are perfectly safe, that you've been staying with us." His smirk widened.

"And?" I urged him to say more.

"He told me to let you go or else. Not that I was worried about the 'or else' part. See, all he has is your little order." My glare intensified. "I told him not to worry though. That you were here by your own free will, and you got a new tattoo to prove it." His smirk cover his whole face now.

I looked around the room at the people sitting sround me. I pushed off the table and stood up. "Sorry. I've lost my appietite." I turned and walked out of the room.

I heard another chair clatter away at my exit as I rushed through the winding hallways to the room I was staying in. It was across the hall from Dracos' room so we had easy access to eachother. This was at the Dark Lords wishes of coarse.

The person followed me the whole way and the door I slambed behind me didn't stop my persuer. The person opened the door and slammed it closed again. I heard it lock.

I turned to look who followed me once I was in my room. Though I had no doubt in my mind at who it was.

Draco.

"If you didn't get by my storming out Malfoy, it meant I want to be alone. I need to think." I spat in his face.

"Are you kidding me Weasley! They're gonna think that you care that they know! You can't care! You can't have feelings here! He will use the against you!" He yelled back at me while making the distance between us smaller.

"My family knows! How can I not care! I'll be disowned! Just because I left doesn't mean I don't love them!" Anger was pulsing threw my veins and my face started to flush. He was walking closer to me still.

"Love makes you weak. He will kill them all if he knows you still care about them! You can't let them know your regret!" He was right in front of me now. I was fuming.

"Regret? I don't regret joining your side! I regret my parents finding out I joined your side!"

I looked at him. The anger evident on my face.

Thats when it happened. I made the final step to becoming who I decided I wanted to be, and what the mark branded on my arm entitled me to be.

He crushed his lips hard against mine and tangled his fingers in my hair. I didn't move out of shock, my eyes wide open. When I recovered I returned the kiss wit the the same fierceness as him, wraping my hands behind his head into his white-blonde hair.

He pushed me up against the closest wall and I wrapped my legs around his waste. One of his hand moved from my hair and to the hem of my blouse and he pushed it up slightly moving his hand to the bare skin of my back.

I pulled away from his mouth and he moved to suck on my collarbone. I had to think quickly if I wanted him to stop. I realized then that I didn't. I was a Death Eater now. I wasn't supposed to care. He said so himself not 5 minutes ago.

I thought about the Slytherin girls in my year, the year above me, and even below. None of them would be virgins. I could almost guarantee you that.

I moved my face back to his and pulled my blouse over my head before I started undoing the buttons on his black shirt. I pushed it off his shoulders, never breaking contact with his mouth.

I trailed my hand down his toned stomach as he moved us away from the wall and carried me over to the bed, never breaking contact.

His hand moved to my jeans as he lay me down on the bed. I helped him slid them down my legs and they were discarded to the floor.

I sat up again and kissed him fiercly, stradling his lap. I moved my hands to his belt and undid it. I could feel his erection against my hands as he moaned into my mouth. He lifted me off his lap and discarded his jeans to the floor. He started kissing my neck and I felt his hands move around my back and unhook my bra. He slid the straps down my arms and it was thrown to the floor as well.

His hands roamed down my back till I felt him hook 2 fingers into the side of my knickers, He slid them down my legs and threw them to join the rest of our clothes. He laid me down still kissing my neck as I rewrapped my legs around his waist. I hooked my big toe into the elastic of his boxers, slid them down his long legs, and kicked them to the floor.

He hovered over me looking into my eyes, and I stared back into his. I was ready.

He saw the go ahead in my eyes and pushed in, stealing my virginity and all I had left of my previous life.

That was it.

That was the end.

My final initiation.

I was now just like the rest of them.

I was now, truely, a Death Eater.

**Well? Hope you liked it :) ... Review please - xox Jamie**


	5. Playing Games

**Hey, sorry its been a while since I updated. Just finished school aa couple weeks ago and had things that needed to be done. But I'm done for the summer now so I should be updating more, *fingers crossed*. Oh and for all the people that hate me because I can't spell, I went through the other chapters, fixed them, and republished them.**

**Fire&Ice  
Chapter 5  
Playing Games  
**

_'I was now, truely, a Death Eater.'_

GPOV.

I rolled over and groaned. Why was there a body next to me?

After storming out of dinner everything turned into a haze. Why is there an ache between my legs?

I looked over at the body next to me and noted the white, blonde hair. His back was facing me so I couldn't see his face, but there was no mistaking that hair. Why was Draco Malfoy in my bed at the manor?

I rubbed my eyes and pushed myself up onto my elbows. The blanket slipped down a bit and I noticed my bare chest. I quickly pulled the sheet back up with one hand, still leaning on the other, and looked around my room.

There were clothes strewn about the floor, not just my own but Dracos' as well.

I rubbed my hand across my face and groaned internally while I plopped myself back down onto my soft king sized bed.

Last night I slept with Draco Malfoy.

I was ashamed of myself. I was always pro saving myself till marriage. But I guess that was the old Ginny Weasley. I was a Death Eater now, and I had standards I needed to live up to. Having casual sex was one of them.

'I can't change it now.' I thought to myself as I rolled out of the giant bed and put my robe on.

I walked across my room, trying hard to be quiet, as I tip-toed to the bathroom to get a shower.

I opened the door to my private bathroom, (all the rooms in the manor had their own bathroom), turned on the taps and watched as steam started to fill the room. I shed my robe and stepped into the scortching water.

I let it run over my body as it washed away all the impurities that would have been left behind from last nights... ahem... activites.

I was to busy cleaning off my body to hear the light creak my bed made, or the opening and closing of the door notifying of Dracos departure.

I finished washing my hair and stepped into the now foggy bathroom. I quickly wrapped a fluffy, mauve towel around myself.

I wiped the fog off the mirror so I could look at my reflection. I wished I could just charm my hair dry.

Mind you, now I was a Death Eater, and Voldemort was in power over the ministry. He wouldn't mind one of his followers using magic underage would he? No I didn't think so either.

I waved my wand, and my hair dried automatically into soft waves that landed on my mid back. I was gonna have to do something about my red hair and my Weasley looks, but I would deal with that later.

I stepped out of my bathroom and noticed the blonde boy missing from my bed. I shrugged it off and walked over to my closest.

The week or so I had been here, Narcissa had bought me a complete new wardrobe. One worthy of roylaty. I was reluctant to accept it at first, but Narcissa insisted that if I didn't take it she wouldn't let me out of my room. So obviously I accepted. I had never owned one nice clothing item in my life. Never mind a whole closest full.

I sifted threw my perfectly altered clothes and picked out a dark blue, 3/4 sleeve, button up blouse, (That showed alot fairer amount of cleavage then I was used to), and a tight, black, high-waisted skirt that fell to my upper thigh.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and noticed it read 8:55. Anytime now Draco would come and get me and bring me down to breakfast. I pretty much knew my way there from my room now, but it was nice having the company and knowing for sure that I wouldn't get lost.

When the clock read 8:58 I realized he wasn't coming to get me this morning, so I better get going if I didn't want to be late.

I walked at a brisk pace through the manor till I was standing at the big oak double doors that lead to the dinning hall. I opened one and stepped in. I noticed Draco sitting beside his aunt this morning instead of at the seat he would usually take next to mine.

I shrugged that off as well and sat down in my usual seat across from Bellatrix Lestrange. A place that until up into a week ago I would be terrified to be.

The food was brought in a moment later by the house elves and the breakfast was very silent.

DPOV

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at my surroundings that were very much not my own room.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I heard the shower running in the bathroom as I looked around the room once more.

I was in the room across the hall from my own. The room that was currently in possesion of the Weasley girl.

I rolled out of the bed and toke notice that I was, infact, naked. I groaned as I went to collect my clothing.

I threw them on without caring what I looked like and made my way to the door and across the hall into my own room.

I closed the door behind me and locked it. Hitting my head against the wall once, I made my way over to my own bathroom for my own shower. I glanced at the clock and calender quickly.

8:30. August 11, 1997.

Once I was in the bathroom I quickly re-shed my yesturdays clothes. I turned on the shower and quickly stepped in, ignoring the first cold flow of water due to no use in the past 24 hours.

I washed myself quickly before I stepped out of the stream of water.

My wet body dripped onto the green and silver rug that adorned my bathroom floor.

I ran my hand through my dripping hair and shook out the water drops. I glanced at myself quickly in the mirror before wrapping a towel around my waist and walking into the cool air of my chambers.

I walked to my antique wardrobe and pulled open the doors. I quickly sifted through my clothing before picking out a casual, grey t-shirt, and a pair of crisp, black jeans.

I quickly threw it on before going to my bathroom again to brush my teeth, and charm my hair dry. I left it lose the way I liked it rather than slicked back. I had no need to dress up today. I walked out of the bathroom and glanced at my clock again.

8:55. 5 minutes till breakfast.

I didn't bother getting the Weasley girl today like I usually did. She had been here a bit over a week now and should know when to be down to breakfast.

I arrived at the hall 2 minutes later and decided to take a seat next to my aunt rather than the one where I would usually sit beside Ginny.

Ginny walked in right before the food arrived , and we ate breakfast in silence. I rare occasion at the Malfoy Manor.

GPOV

I was confused why no one was speaking today.

Usually the table was buzzing about raids coming up, or spottings of Harry Potter. I guess there was nothing really to report today.

I finished my plate and asked to be excused.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy nodded at me so I pushed of the table and walked to the doors.

I was walking up the main stair case when there was a knock on the main doors. I wasn't aloud to open the doors so I contiued up the stairs to the level my room was on.

I heard a pop at the doors signalling that a elf was awnsering it. I heard the big doors close and the voices of Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott fill the entrance hall.

"Where's Draco?" The voice of Blaise asked.

"He is in breakfast young Master Zabini." The elf squealed the elf. "Would you like my to tell young Mr. Malfoy you are here."

"Just tell him we will be in his room when he's finished." Theodores' voice spoke.

I heard them walking toward the stairs and toke this as my opportunity to change the impression I gave them the first day I arrived. The way I spoke to Blaise that day would make them see me as prude. I couldn't have that now could I?

I quickly hiked my skirt up another inch so it fell just underneath my arse, and undid the first few buttons on my blouse so that it would show off the lacey, black bra I was wearing. I leaned against he wall in a seductive manner as I heard their footsteps reaching the top steps.

They would turn a corner in a few seconds and find me looking much like one of those muggle prostitutes.

I quickly pretended to be doing my nails as their footsteps rounded the corner and I heard them stop in their tracks.

I looked up threw my long eyelashes and noted how good looking the two boys were for the first time.

Blaise had dark, caramel skin. His dark, black hair was cut short, and his piercing violet eyes were staring at me with lust.

Theodore had chocolate brown hair that fell in light curls on the top of his head. His skin was just a few shades darker than my own and he had electric blue eyes that were looking at me an a manner much like Blaises'.

I spoke to them in a quiet seductive tone.

"Blaise, Theo. I was just waiting for Draco." Their names came out almost in purs. "You see, we had a great time last night, and I just wanted to thank him for the good time." I winked.

They seemed to have come out of their trance and started to walk closer again.

I sized them up and decided that Theodore was closer to my height. My plan would be easier with him. I walked right up to him and placed my hand lightly on his shoulder. I pushed myself up on my toes so that I was level with his ear and whispered to him in the sexiest voice I could muster without breaking down into laughter at ther looks on their faces. "Would you let him know that for me Theo?" I felt him shiver.

"Uh, yea. Sure thing We-Ginny." His voice was barely coherent as he mubbled it out.

"Please, call me Ginevra." I whispered nipping at his ear, then pulled away. I winked at him before turning to Blaise.

"I'll see you boys later." I said as I looked into his violet eyes. I could tell he was lookind at my chest.

I winked at them again before strutting away, making sure I had a sway in my hips, leaving the dumbstruck boys behind me as I closed myself into my room and broke out into silent laughter.

DPOV

When the elf came to clear my plate she told me that Blaise and Theo were here. It had been a while since I had seen them with all my time being used on training the youngest Weasley. I was excited to get to catch up with my two best friends.

I opened the door to my room and found my two friends looking like they had just been attacked, but in a good way.

I cleared my throught and they popped out of their trance.

"What happened to you two?" I asked and they stared at me.

It was a moment before one of them spoke.

"What did you guys do to that Weasley chick?" Blaise asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When we were coming up here we found her in the hall, dressed and acting like one of those girl you would see on muggle street corners. She practically eye fucked us in the hallway."

Theodore nodded then piped up. "She told me to tell you she had a great time last night. What you do Draco, or do we even want to know?" He asked, slight laugh at the end.

I coughed on the air I was breathing at his statement then looked at them with a look of shock.

Blaise looked at Theo and spoke. "Thats what the little minx said. Man, I was so jealous of you when she did that."

Theo turned a light shade of pink at the comment. Contrary to popular belief, Theo was infact a virgin. No one knew but us of coarse. It wasn't for lack of trying on his part, it was just that all the girls willing had been with half the school. Theo wouldn't go for that. He said the max amount of guys his first girl would be with was 2. Finding a girl in Slytherin that had only been with only two blokes was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, or whatever that muggle saying was. Inless he was trying to hook up with a 3rd year or under. 4th year if lucky. Truth is, Slytherins got around too much.

I was glad for the subject change though. To bad it couldn't last. Theo, back to his normal colour, turned to me. "So, what was the fiery redhead talking about?"

"Did our dear Draco claim another V card?" Blaise insisted.

"I may have. If it wasn't for the fact I could fell it, I would have never believed it. That girl was the best shag I've had."

Blaise's eyes light up and a smirk covered his face. "Mind if I have a go at her man." He winked. Theo and I laughed.

"All yours my friend." I laughed again. "Maybe you should let Theo over here have a go at her first. Only one man on her list. He could finally lose it."

"Shut up Draco." Theo murmered throwing a pillow across the room at me. I laughed as I deflected it with my arm.

We carried on this way all morning till my mother poke her head in my room.

"Theo, Blaise. Will you be joining us for lunch?" She asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy if you don't mind." Baise said wearing a huge smile.

"Coarse not. I'll just let the elves know they have to prepare 2 more plates." She closed the door and we went back to talking about the minx across the hall.

GPOV

It was almost time for lunch and I heard Narcissa ask the guys if they were staying. I heard a muffled yes.

Great. I had to keep up my facade at lunch, and probably dinner, while trying to be proper enough for the Malfoys. Today wasn't the best day for me considering it was my first birthday without my family. I didn't bother telling the Malfoys.

I looked at my clock and realized I would have to be going down stairs soon. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror.

I pulled my skirt down a centimetre and did up on of the buttons on my blouse so my bra was no longer showing, but I was still showing enough cleavage to keep them guessing.

I left my room just as the Dracos' door opened. I saw Draco step out first and take in my appearance.

The other boys boys stepped out behind him. I smiled big at them and winked at the trio. Draco looked shocked, Blaise looked lustful, and Theo looked embarassed?

Blaise spoke first. "Hello there love." I smiled at him.

"Hey there. Mind escorting me to luch?" I asked changing my smile to one much more seductive.

"Well we're all going there anyway." Draco said recoving from his shock. He pushed past me and started walking. I followed his form and scowled till he rounded the corner. 'Bastard' I thought.

I turned back to the two boys in front of me. Fake smile plastered of my face. "Well?" I asked.

"Sure." Theo said.

"Thanks." I pushed myself onto my toes and kissed him on the cheek. I felt his face grow warm and pulled away, turning away from him so he thinks that I didn't notice his blush.

I walked in the direction Draco had just seconds ago and heard the two boys following me down the hall.

Boys were so easy.

**This is the longest chapter I've done. I know you like long chapters but don't expect them all to be this long because during writing this I had a sudden wave of inspiration and ideas and pimped this out. It's also to make up for the long month it has been with no update. Anyway, Review! - xox Jamie**


	6. Back to Hogwarts

**Hey. So I got very few reviews on the last chapter which disappointed me because up until then you guys were being amazing with reviews. I do't wanna be one of those people that beg for reviews, but I'm more keen on writing if I know people are enjoying my story. This chapter has Theo/Ginny.**

**Fire&Ice  
Chapter 6  
Back to Hogwarts**

_'Boys were so easy_.'

GPOV

The rest of the month past rather quickly. Whenever Blaise and Theodore came over I would tease them.

Draco and I only hooked up about 5 more times since that night. He didn't talk to me for a few days after the first night but I managed to corner him one night and convinced him, not with words though. Needless to say, it didn't take much convincing.

Today is September 1st. Draco and I were standing on platform 93/4 waiting to board the train. I followed Draco into a compartment near the end and saw Theo, Blaise, and 2 girls I recognized as Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.

Pansy had mid-length brown hair and brown eyes. She had creamy white skin and a figure slightly pudgier that my own.

Daphne had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her skin wass tanner, like she got alot of sun during the summer, and she was about the same size as myself.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Pansy said.

Draco started to speak but I silenced him by rolling up my left sleeve to show her the snake and skull tatoo emblazened on my skin.

Her mouth dropped and Daphne looked at me with interest. I entered the compartment with my trunk which Theo and Blaise lifted onto and empty self above our heads. I smiled at them. "Thanks."

Pansy shrieked. "You two knew about her?"

"Since the night she joined." Blaise clarrified.

"Didn't you feel your mark twinge?" Theo asked.

"Well, ya, but I never guessed it would have been _her._" she stated pointing at me.

"Well it was, so shove is Parkinson." Draco said in his drawling voice.

Pansy huffed and silenced herself.

Just then the whistle blew and the train started rolling out of the station. I quickly toke the empty seat beside Blaise and stared absently out the window.

The train ride was long. We left the station at 11 and didn't make it in till dinner.

After 5 hours on the train I went to go change into my robes. Everyone else had already gone and changed but Theo and myself.

We walked down the long train to the bathrooms that were near the middle. All of them were taken but one. Theo motioned for me to go first so I stepped into the small room and came up with a quick plan.

I grabbed Theo by the collar and yanked him in with me. "We can share."

Before he could object I locked the door and pushed myself up on my toes and started to kiss him. I nipped at his bottom lip till he opened his mouth and granted my tounge entrance. He wasn't as good a kisser as Draco, but he definatly had his own talent.

I ran my hands up his chest and locked them behind his head. I felt his snake around my wasit as our tounge battled for dominance. I moved my hands and started to undo the top buttons of his shirt. I kissed my way down his neck to his collar bone. I heard him moan and smirked to myself as his fingers found the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. 'Good thing I wore a tank top underneath.' I thought to myself.

I moved my mouth back to his own and they started moving in sync again. I felt his hands move from my waist and down my legs to the hem of my skirt ash er started snaking it up my thigh. I sighed internally. He had to take it to far.

I pulled away from him and his hands stopped. I looked at him slyly. "Common Theo, Do you really want you first time to be in the bathroom of the train."

He looked flaberghasted. "But how did you know?"

"I heard you, Draco and Blaise talking about it one night. I was coming to see you guys when someone said it. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. And if your still up to it, we'll finish this sometime soon, just not in a tiny bathroom."

He smirked at me and kissed me again. "I'll be up for it." He said.

I smirked back at him. "Well we better get changed and get back before they get suspicious."

I turned around and began to dig in my bag for my blouse. I heard him chuckle and start doing the same.

We got back to the compartment 5 minutes later. Our lips were still swollen and we still looked like we had been upto something. Draco gave me a confused look, which I winked at and Blaise gave us a playful smirk. We both toke our sets again and the rest of the train ride was uneventful.

I sat alone at dinner because my friends who had seen me on the train with the Slytherins weren't talking to me.

I cast longing glances at the Slytherin table where my new friends were. They caught my glances occasionally and laughed at my discomfort at the Gryffindor table. I stuck my tougne out at them and Blaise winked.

With Blaises wink I came up with a plan.

After the sorting and the dinner I went to the the new Head Masters office. Because it was the first night back you didn't need a password. I walked up the steps and knocked at the door.

"Enter." said the voice of the new Head Master.

I opened the door and looked at the shallow eyes and greasy black hair of Professer Snape.

He motioned for me to sit down. I complied.

"Ms. Weasley. What brings you to my office?"

I didn't want to tap dance around the subject so I just came out with it.

"I want to be resorted."

"Do you no longer find Gryffindor to your comfort?" he asked.

"I never did. My first year I begged the hat to put me there. I want a fair shot at being sorted into the house I belong."

"What drove you to make this decision?"

I sighed and rolled up my left sleeve.

"I see. So I am guessing you hope to be resorted into Slytherin."

"Thats where that hat wanted me first year." I stated. "I want to know if he still would put me there."

"Very well." He summoned the sorting hat and gave it to me. I placed it on my head and waited.

_'Ginevra. Haven't I already sorted you 6 years ago.'_

'I am to be resorted. I will not fight with you this time'

_'Very well. I knew from the beginning where you should have belonged if it wasn`t for your last name._

`I think you were right about where you wanted to sort me before I was able to admit it.`

_`I knew you would come around to it.` "SLYTHERIN."_

I let out a sigh of relief before removing the hat and giving it back to Professor Snape.

"Thank you for this opportunity Professer."

"Yes. I will get some elves to move your thing. Heres a letter for Professor Slughorn and the password to the common room." He said scribbling down a note on a spare piece of parchment he found on his desk. "I also want you moved up a year. Your marks are high enough for it."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Don't be thinking this is special treatment. I spoke with the Dark Lord and he suggested this as well."

I nodded to him.

"You can leave now. Go give Professor Slughorn that note and your things should be there soon as well as your new robes."

I nodded to him again and left the room.

First stop was the potions classroom.

I knocked on Professor Slughorns door and he awnsered it moments later.

"Ms. Weasley. What can I do for you?"

"I have a note from Professor Snape." She handed the parchment to him and he scanned over it.

"Very well. I shall lead you to your new Common Room." He moved out of his doorway and out into the classroom. I followed him silently down the dungeon corridors and to a blank brick wall with a small serpent engraved onto one of the bricks.

"Black." He said and the wall opened up into a passage way. "Each year the password is the surname of an ancient pure-blood family. I think it might have been Weasley a couple years back. Some of the students didn't like it much but they were running out of names. We've reused the hundreds of times." He motioned his hand for me to enter and I walked in. He followed me and to make an announcment to the people in the Common Room.

It wasn't as dark looking as I imagined it to be. The walls were stone. They had black leather chairs and a big green sofa embroddered with silver. The table were mahogany and the entire room just felt right. It let off an air of superiority and I liked it.

There wern't many people in the Common room but mine and professor Slughorn apperance seemed to catch attention of the few people present. A couple snogging in the corner even broke apart to breath when seeing us.

"Ms. Weasley has been resorted due to special request. Professor Snape agreed to it and she has been placed here. I expect you all to treat her as you would someone who was always here. Goodnight." And with that he walked back out the passage and I heard the bricks seal themselves behind him.

I looked around at the people staring at me till I spotted a framiliar face. Daphne was sitting in the corner alone flipping threw a book. Since she was the only person I recognized and she didn't seem to take a disliking to me when I was in the compartment on the train, I decided to go talk with her.

I walked over and stopped just in front of the table and she looked up at me.

"Hey." I said kicking my feet nervously under the table.

"Hey Ginny." She seemed friendly enough. She motioned for me to sit across from her. I complied. "How are you?"

"Better now. I never really fit in Gryffindor."

"About that. How did you manage a re-sort?"

"I asked. And the Dark Lord might have suggested it to Snape." She laughed.

"Figured it might be something like that."

"Are you?... I mean. Are you one too." I said nodding my head in the direction of her left arm.

"No. Not all Slytherins are Death Eaters you know."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anyt-."

"No, you didn't offend me." She cut me off. "I believe in the whole blood purity, but I still don't think that Mudbloods or Muggles deserve to die because their not. I mean, its not their fault."

My respect grew for the girl as she said that. That exactly how I felt my entire life. I could never voice that to my family though.

Just then there was a thundering from the staircase and I looked over my shoulder to see Blaise and Draco thundering down the stairs both carrying 4 bottles of firewhiskey above their heads.

"Time for the party everyone!" yelled Blaise.

**Well, hope you liked it. I'm ha. Anywaylf done the next chapter so should be up by tomorrow or wednesday. So who's seen the new movie? I'm going Tuesday. Review :) - xox Jamie**


	7. Party Like a Slytherin

**Sorry it toke longer than I expected. The party scene proved really hard to write, not sure why. Blaise/Ginny in this chapter and lil bit Draco/Ginny. And also Ginny goes whorish in this chapter... Major OOC ... Um, Songs belongs to Flo-rida and Pitbull.**

**This little blurb here contains *****Deathly Hallows Part 2 SPOILER! Don't read if you haven't seen it***** inless you want a spoiler. - Was anyone else really disappointed about some of the parts they toke out? I was really looking forward to crying my eyes out when Fred died but the scene obviously got cut. I also wanted to see the part when Percy and the rest of the Weasleys made up in the Room of Requirement. Also I was disappointed to see James part in the epiloge to be cut. - Review and let me know what you were disappointed to see go.**

**Fire&Ice  
Chapter 7  
Party Like a Slytherin**

_"'Time for the party everyone! yelled Blaise.'_

GPOV

"Forth years and under out." instructed Draco opening one of his bottles of firewhiskey and taking a swig.

Daphne laughed and closed her book before getting out of her chair and motioning for me to join the party. The younger students were all clamboring up the stairs to their dormitories. Apperently this was some sort of tradition.

I followed closely behind Daphne to my two older friends.

They looked at me shocked before Daphne spoke up. "She was resorted." She reached for on of the bottles in Blaises hands and he handed it over. She opened it a toke a swig.

"The what are you still doing in those robes missy?" Blaise questioned. "get upstairs and change girl before the Gryffs think their invited."

I laughed at my friend before Daphne dragged me up the stairs to the dormitory I now shared with her, Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracey Davies.

She instructed me to take off my stocking and roll my skirt over 5 times. She told me to put on my 3/4 sleeve blouse, leave it untucked, and only do up 4 buttons leaving an exceptional amount of cleavage showing. I saw her do the same thing to herself before tossing me a pair of black, strappy, platform heels. I saw her strap on her own pair in silver.

She walked me over to the mirror and placed a thin green choker around my neck. I liked the way I looked. My skirt no longer went down to my knees but sat high on my thigh just long enough to cover what needed to be covered, and the green looked good against my pale skin.

"Common. Everyone is gonna be started by now." She said before dragging me out of the room, grabbing her bottle along the way.

We got down to the common room and found Draco, Blaise, and Theo sitting on the couch watching Pansy dance like a skank on the table infront of them. They all had their own bottle of firewhiskey opened and were drinking it generously. We walked over to them and Daphne sat on the arm of the sofa by Theo. I sat on the arm beside Draco.

"She's smashed already?" I heard Daphne say over the loud music.

Theo and Blaised laughed and awnsered with a yes.

"Wheres your bottle red?" Draco asked me.

"I don't drink."

"You do now." He said opening one of his bottles and handing it to me.

I looked at it warily. Well what the hell, you only live once after all. I toke big gulp.

The liquor burned on its way down my throught. I liked the way it felt. I toke another big swig and Draco cheered.

If being a Slytherin was always like this, I think I might like it here.

I looked up at the girl on the table. At somepoint she managed to have undone her shirt and she had everything hanging out. Many people barely even toke notice to her. I think the only reason we were is because the others were her friends and they wanted to watch her and make sure she didn't do anything too stupid, because apperently this was usual behavior for the girl.

I watched as a seemingly drunk Crabbe tried to grab her ass before she swatted his hand away.

I watched as Blaise cracked open a second bottle and I decided that I better get to work on my own. I started to chug it down. I got a good quater of it down before I felt Draco pull it away from my lips.

"Woah. Take it easy Gin or it'll hit you all at once." he said, and he was right.

About 5 minutes later I felt my head going light and the room wasn't as clear as it was before.

I looked over at Draco and he laughed at the far off look in my eyes. "So. Little Ginny's a light-weight I see." I giggled.

Draco swong my body around on the arm of the sofa so I was facing him instead of Pansy. He bent his head up and captured my lips in his. He ran his tounge across my bottom lip and I quickly opened my mouth to allow him entrance. Did alcohol make everything so much more exhilerating?

He moved his hand up my thighs and under my skirt to grab at my arse. I moved my hands to his hair and quicly got them tangled into his soft, blonde locks. I heard wolf whistles and with one more nip at his lips I pulled away.

Just then I saw Blaise leap off the couch exclaiming that he loved this song and wanted to dance. He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me off the arm of the sofa. "Dance with me." I nodded in response and stumbled over to the dance floor that was made by pushing all the desks and un-needed furniture against the wall.

_She ain't no Rockstar  
But she's got Groupies,  
She ain't no Actress  
But she makes Movies,  
And when she struts that thing around  
Everybody be breaking their neck like  
Who dat girl, Who dat girl, Who dat girl_

It was some muggle song I didn't recognize. It seemed strange to me that Blaise knew it but I didn't question it.

He spun me around so my back was to him and placed his hands on my hips before he started griding with me. I lifted one arm and wraped it behind his neck before I started to sway my hips to move with his.

_She ain't got Riches  
But she's got Fashion,  
She ain't a Model  
But camera's Flashing  
And when she struts that thing around  
Everybody be breaking their neck like  
Who dat girl, Who dat girl, Who dat girl_

The song drifted to a close but he made no move to stop dancing. The next song started but we stayed where we were.

_Hey baby girl what you doin tonight  
I wanna see what you got in store  
Hey baby – givin it you all when you're dancin on me  
I wanna see if you give me some more_

I could feel his heavy breathing on the back of my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. I could feel the exicted goosebumps rising on my skin and cursed to myself for the reaction my body gave to the dark skinned, Slytherin boy.

I could feel the song coming to an end as the music slowed down marginally.

_Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it  
Yeah you can take some more, make you wanna say it  
Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say  
Don't stop it – I want you tonight_

I went to move away from him at the end of the song but i felt his arms snake further around my waist. I could feel his mouth at my ear as he whispered to me. "I want you." Then he nipped at my earlobe sending a whole new shock of shivers down my spine.

He spun me around in his arms and placed his lips on mine. The room was so full of people that no one noticed us slip up the stairs to the 7th year boys private dorms.

We entered the room that belonged to him. He closed, locked, and silenced the room all with one flick of his wand.

He recaptured my lips with his own and clasped his arms around my waist so I was pressed closely against him. I slowly moved my hands up his torso till I got to the buttons of his shirt. I undid them slowly, all the while feeling his toned muscle under my hands.

We moved backward till I could feel the side of his bed behind my knees. We collapsed down onto his bed and I guess you get what happened from there.

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I had managed to find my way back to my own dorm after my activities with Blaise, but I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep moments later.

Most of my roomates were already up and getting ready for the first day back to lessons. I sat up in my bed and Daphne noticed my movement.

"Good. Your awake." she said before tosing me a small vile with a pink liquid inside. "Take that, it'll make the headache go away."

I looked at the vile quickly before uncorking it and taking it all in one gulp.

"This tastes aweful." I moaned, grimacing at the taste.

"But it helps." Daphne countered.

I looked at the clock next to my bed and huffed. I had one hour before breakfast. I slid out of my bed and walked over to the room I guessed was the bathroom.

I stripped of my clothes from the party the night before, which were put on not quite properly due to my hasty redressing after my shag with Blaise.

I stepped into the searing shower and washed quickly.

After I re-entered the room Daphne introduced me to Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode.

Tracey was talland thin. She had fairly bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde, merging on ginger hair. She seemed as impartial to me as Daphne had when I first met her. I made a mental note to get to know her.

Millicent was built like Crabbe and Goyle. She had short black hair, and muddy brown eyes. She didn't seem to like me very much.

I saw Pansy lazily putting on her uniform and paying no attention to us.

I made my way over to my trunk and pulled out my new Slytherin uniform. I put it on quickly and went back to the bathroom to use the mirror. I noticed how much better the green looked on me than the red had.

I used a quick drying spell on my hair before applying my makeup. I used a medium brown eyeshadow before using black mascara to make my eyes pop. I tried to cover up as many of my freckles as possible, hoping to make myself look abit less like me, but there was no mistaking my bright, red Weasley hair.

I'd just have to hope we didn't have class with the Gryffindors. Dean, Neville, and Seamus would have a fit.

After I left the bathroom we all made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat between Daphne and Draco. Tracey, Blaise and Theo were across from us.

It didn't take me long to realize Blaise seemed to be avoiding looking at me. Strange.

After receiving my timetable and countless confused or angry looks from the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff tables, I decided it was time I left. I quickly finished what was left on my plate and told my friends that I'd forgot something and that I'd meet them in class, and rushed from the Great Hall.

I went and lay down on my bed for the remaining 30 minutes of breakfast while studying my timetable.

_**Monday**__  
8:00 - 9:00 am - Breakfast  
9:15 - 10:45 am - __Double Potions (Gryffindors)  
11:00 am - 12:00 pm - Arithmancy (Ravenclaws)  
__12:00 - 1:00 pm - Lunch  
1:15 - 2:45 pm - Double Tranfiguration (Gryffindors)  
3:00 - 4:00 pm - Break  
4:15- 5:30 pm - History of Magic (Hufflepuffs)__  
__5:30 - 6:30 pm - Dinner_

_**Tuesday**__  
8:00 - 9:00 am - Breakfast  
9:15 - 10:45 am - __Double Charms (Gryffindors)  
11:00 am - 12:00 pm - Break  
__12:00 - 1:00 pm - Lunch  
1:15 - 2:45 pm - Double Dark Arts (Gryffindors)  
3:00 - 4:00 pm - Herbology (Hufflepuffs)  
4:15- 5:30 pm - Muggle Studies (Ravenclaws)__  
__5:30 - 6:30 pm - Dinner  
Midnight - 1:30 am - Astronomy_

_**Wednesday**__  
8:00 - 9:00 am - Breakfast  
9:15 - 10:45 am - __Double Tranfiguration (Gryffindors)  
11:00 am - 12:00 pm - Divination (Hufflepuffs)  
__12:00 - 1:00 pm - Lunch  
1:15 - 2:45 pm - Double Charms (Gryffindors)  
3:00 - 4:00 pm - Break  
4:15- 5:30 pm - Ancient Runes (Ravenclaws)__  
__5:30 - 6:30 pm - Dinner_

_**Thursday**__  
8:00 - 9:00 am - Breakfast  
9:15 - 10:45 am - __Double Dark Arts (Gryffindors)  
11:00 am - 12:00 pm - __Break__  
__12:00 - 1:00 pm - Lunch  
1:15 - 2:45 pm - Double Potions (Gryffindors)  
3:00 - 4:00 pm - Arithmancy (Ravenclaws)  
4:15- 5:30 pm - Care of Magical Creatures (Hufflepuffs)__  
__5:30 - 6:30 pm - Dinner_

_**Friday**__  
8:00 - 9:00 am - Breakfast  
9:15 - 10:45 am - __Double Charms (Gryffindors)  
11:00 am - 12:00 pm - Muggle Studies (Ravenclaws)  
__12:00 - 1:00 pm - Lunch  
1:15 - 2:45 pm - Double Divination (Gryffindors)  
3:00 - 4:00 pm - Break  
4:15- 5:30 pm - Tranfiguration (Hufflepuffs)__  
__5:30 - 6:30 pm - Dinner _

Why was this years schduale so confusing?

**I know, I know. Super lame place to end. I wanted to end it later and get more in, but I just cannot write right now and I've already made u wait like a week longer than I said I would. Next chapter shouldn't take as long. **

**Oh, and heres a link for a picture I made with all the Hogwarts students in the 7th year. You get a better idea of what people look like then - ****.com/image/user_images/2687000/JamieBrooks95-2687480_829_**

**Anyway, Reviews are always appreciated :) - xox Jamie**


End file.
